


28

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	28

清晨的第一缕阳光照入卧室，Arthit缓缓睁开眼睛。  
枕边的人拥被而眠，刘海盖住了青年英俊的眉眼，弱化了几分攻击性。腰下的酸痛清晰地告诉他，昨晚在这个房间发生了一场情事，不是和别人，而是和眼前这个男人。这个男人是他的学弟，他的下属，也是他的游戏对象。  
自己最后还是随波逐流。  
无法再用醉得不省人事的借口哄骗自己，昨晚的一切历历在目，他被迫正视自己身体的放荡。有好几次，他忍不住快要呻吟出声，最后还是湮灭在唇齿间，他用自己的意志生生压了下去。  
他的两次性经验都来自于同一个男人，而自己不过是这个男人经历过的众多男人女人中的一个。  
他不愿意把自己和Kongphop那群男男女女划上等号，所以游戏对象这个身份对他来说再合适不过。  
他沉默地掀开被子，披衣起身，打开衣柜，无视地上的一片狼藉。他努力不让自己太过狼狈，尽管他的双腿还打着颤。  
前戏还温柔体贴的Kongphop不知为何突然就转变了风格，发起狠来，六亲不认。  
Kongphop根本不像外人所想的那样绅士，微笑只是他伪装自己的面具。他并不单纯，是个八面玲珑的阴谋家。  
“怎么，把我吃干抹净之后，又想一声不吭地跑了？您就不怕我把所有的事全都抖出去？”  
身后传来青年刚睡醒慵懒的声音，Arthit背对着他，抓着衣架的指关节微微泛白。  
“昨晚可是你情我愿，绝对不是我单方面的强迫。经理，您睡了一觉，不会把这些都忘了吧？”青年挑眉道。  
“我知道。”男人的声音透着一股清冷。  
Kongphop的眼神在Arthit光裸修长的双腿上游移，晦暗不清。昨夜男人的双腿搭在他的双肩，脚趾蜷缩成一团，纤细的脚腕因为挣扎和进出的动作泛出粉红，他侧过头舔吻那小巧的脚踝，身下的人止不住地一阵战栗，却不曾发出一声动情的嘤咛。  
对比七年前烂醉却主动的男人，如今的男人真是一点都不诚实呢。这么想着的他只觉得十分不快，故意加大了胯下的力度。卧室里充斥着肉体相撞的声音，淫靡不堪，男人却只是咬紧牙关，严防死守。  
他眉头一皱，男人的举动很容易咬破嘴唇，他可不喜欢带着血腥味的吻。  
就着相连的姿势，他俯下身吻住了男人，用他娴熟的吻技让男人放软了身子。毕竟男人是个雏，需要适当的引导。  
他的眼神从下往上，最后停留在被白色衬衫遮盖的部分。  
略透的白色衬衫恰到好处地遮盖住了后背以及腰部的曲线，隆起的臀部起伏如同一座山丘，令人不由得遐想那薄薄的衬衫下的风光如何旖旎。他当然知道那滋味的美好，滑腻白皙，吹弹可破。  
故作姿态，卖弄风情，并不诱惑。不经意间流露出诱人的风情，才最为致命。这个不解风情的男人倒是很懂怎么勾引人。  
昨夜的情事不过是品尝辄止，他欲更进一步，但是考虑到男人的接受程度，他还是决定放男人一马。  
他和Arthit暗暗较劲，这是男人之间的战争。  
他不过是想让Arthit承认罢了，让他承认自己也是有欲望的，并非灭情绝欲的圣人。  
Arthit越不想承认，他就越是想让他承认。  
同为雄性生物，骨子里的胜负欲都是相似的。  
在如此清醒的状态之下，上司把下属睡了，任Arthit再怎么巧舌如簧，也难辞其咎。毕竟他们二人是合女干，缺一不可，如果没有Arthit的默许，他昨晚不可能如此顺利地把人拐带上床。  
当然，他的复仇绝不仅限于此。他要彻底摧毁那个高傲冷酷的Arthit，让Arthit忏悔当年对他做出的抛弃行为。  
他披上浴袍，赤脚走到男人身后，伸出手将沉默的男人揽入怀中。他看不到Arthit脸上复杂的神情，自顾自地说。  
“我们是出去吃，还是在家里吃？”  
这语气里的坦然，分明是以主人自居。大摇大摆地登堂入室，却毫无半分身为外人的自觉。  
“经理，您那里感觉如何，疼吗？今天就吃点清淡的流食吧。”  
他昨晚给人做了清理，也仔细观察过，那地方虽然没有出血，但还是有些红肿。承受的那方总是辛苦些，许久不做，自然会有些许不适。  
“我很好。”Arthit挣脱了他的怀抱，语气十分冷淡，“你出去吧，我还要洗个澡。”  
他们都已经是裸裎相对的关系了，Arthit却还是一副不冷不热的样子。虽然心中不忿，但是Kongphop还是按照Arthit说的那样走出卧室，走之前还不忘关上了门。  
Arthit环顾四周，地上散乱的衣服就像他现在的内心，混乱不堪，却不知从何下手。  
幸好，他们之间还有游戏规则，在没有完全偏离轨道之前，他还来得及踩下刹车。  
他打开淋浴喷头的开关，热水洗去了他肌肉的疲倦。Kongphop在他身上没有留下任何看得见的痕迹，但是他总觉得自己的身体发生了变化，而这种变化是看不见的。  
当他走出卧室，闻到了一股食物的香味。  
“来吃早餐吧。”  
Kongphop围着围裙，冲他露出一个微笑。  
他走到餐桌旁，香味的来源，是一碗再简单不过的面条，清汤上漂着一个荷包蛋和几片青菜。  
“经理，家里冰箱也太空了吧，我想给你做点别的，都没有食材。”  
青年总是自作主张，不由分说地闯进他的生活。  
“快坐下，尝尝合不合你的口味。”  
Arthit拉开椅子坐下，Kongphop坐在对面，Arthit夹起面条慢慢吃了起来。这碗面再普通不过，但是它的味道让他想起了母亲做的家常菜。  
“你喜欢吃什么？我去超市给你买。”  
“不用了，这样就好。”  
“照顾经理的衣食住行也是我这个秘书的职责之一。”Kongphop看着男人吃完一碗面，笑得眉眼弯弯。换好衣服后，他就出了门。  
不一会儿，青年就提着两大袋食物风尘仆仆地回来了，有可以下锅的，也有打开包装就能直接食用的。他絮絮叨叨地和一旁的男人说着这些事物的保险期限和食用的方法。怕男人工作忙碌，将琐事忘得一干二净，青年又写在便利贴上，贴在冰箱门。  
Arthit安静地看完青年做完这一切。  
他对前任都是这般用心吗？

 

  
未完待续……


End file.
